I'm Not Alright
by Poisoned Rose
Summary: He could leave. He could start over, but something was holding him back. Sasunaru


It's a Sasunaru oneshot. Need I say more? They are around 17,18.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. The song used is I'm Not Alright by Sanctus Real

Now read and review…please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A permanent move?"

"Yes Naruto." Tsunade responded. "You would live in the newly settled village for the rest of your life to help protect it and—"

"No-one would know me."

Tsunade gave a nod.

"I don't—"

"Think about it, you've got time to decide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't take that Mission," Sasuke said as they walked home from training one evening.

"What?"

"The mission to help the new village, don't take it." Sasuke said, turning to look at Naruto.

"Why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked back quickly. The mission was enticing, a chance to start anew. It was pretty tempting.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer then shut it again. He didn't know.

Naruto sighed and continued walking. With a laugh he said," You all say not to go, but you have no reason why." He kept walking even as Sasuke remained where he had been.

"I don't know why, but I don't want you to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered his apartment with a sigh. "Why couldn't you have said it bastard?" Naruto shook his head slightly. He knew better than to think Sasuke would ever like, but hope was persistent.

Naruto looked between the old team seven picture and the mission on his desk. What did he want?

A chance to start over and have nobody know about the fox. It was an amazing offer, but could he give up everyone else? Could he give up him?

No, he didn't think he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entered the oppressive silence of his house with a sigh. Why didn't he want Naruto to leave?

_If weakness is a wound  
That no-one wants to speak of  
Then cool is just how far we have to fall _

Was it weakness? Was is selfishness. He wasn't sure. It was just what he wanted.

_And I am not amused; I only wanna be loved  
But I feel safe behind the firewall _

Why was the thought of Naruto leaving so unsettling? Was it the loss of an equal sparring partner and rival? No, That wasn't it.

_Can I loose my need to impress? _

It was weak and selfish. He was sure of that. He was trying to hold Naruto back because of what he wanted.

_  
If you want the truth- I need to confess_

Naruto had asked why, and Sasuke didn't give an answer, but how could he when he himself wasn't sure?

_  
I'm not alright, I'm broken side, broken inside; _

Sasuke looked up at the only remaining picture family portrait in his house. His eyes widened even as the words crossed his lips," You love him, don't you?"

_  
And all I've come through, it leads me to You  
It leads me to You  
_

Sasuke shook his head and went upstairs to get some sleep. Even if that was it, he could never use it as a reason anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A couple days later)

"Keep up!"

The call broke Sasuke out of his reverie. He quickly berated himself for getting distracted during the retrieval mission.

"You all right bastard?" Naruto questioned as he caught up.

"Fine," _Just thinking about the past. The trees reminded me of the day you dragged me back._

_  
Burn away the pride  
Bring me to my weakness  
Till everything to hide behind is gone _

Naruto had destroyed all his reasons and explanations for leaving. He had left him exposed with nothing the fateful final day of battle.

_  
When I'm open wide  
With nothing left to cling to  
Only You are there to lead me on _

Then, he had restored everything. Given him the reasons he needed. The village, and everyone in it.

_  
Cause honestly, I'm not that strong  
_

The hokage had let him off rather easy in the end, and slowly wounds healed. Things fell back to the normal patter, but then, since when was that normal?

_  
And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved _

_Closer to you_

A kunai whizzing past his face interrupted his thoughts.

_  
And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved _

_Closer to you _

The group had finally been intercepted after their successful gathering of the scroll. Quickly, Sasuke fell in the pattern of the fight. Dodge, dodge, hit. Dodge, dodge, hit.

_  
And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved _

_Closer to you _

Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. As he brought down his opponent, he surveyed the scene.

And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved

Then he saw it, another ninja taking aim at Naruto hidden in the branches.

I'm not alright, I'm broken inside, broken inside  
Ohhhhhhhh broken inside, broken inside;

He saw the shot start in slow motion,

And all I've come through, it leads me to You   
It leads me to You

but he couldn't tell you when he got in the way of it. As he fell, Naruto called out to him, "Sasuke!"

I'm not alright,

Naruto was beside him faster than Sasuke thought possible. "Bastard, what were you thinking?" Naruto was practically screaming as he attempted to heal Sasuke with what ability he had.

I'm not alright,

"Why'd you—" Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke looking at him with a smile on his face. "What—"

"I figured out why," Sasuke said softly.

I'm not alright

"That's not impor—" Naruto stopped as Sasuke opened his mouth again. As the world around him darkened, Sasuke said words he knew to be true,

"I love you."

That's why I need you

XXXX End XXXX


End file.
